1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fragrance emitter, and more particularly to a fragrance emitter for use with internet or television programs. The fragrance emitter is able to emit various kinds of fragrance stored in vessels according to the command sent by a frequency detector which is used to search for the existence of a specific frequency specially used by a specific web site.
2. Description of Related Art
Because the continuous pursuit of speed in data processing, the generation of computers open a new era for mankind. Users use computer to search for data, communicating with others, placing orders, paying tax . . . etc. However, all these interactions between the user and the computer are limited only to pictures and sound, which is quite boring to a user after quite a long period of time sitting behind or in front of the monitor. To solve the problem, increasing the interactive action between the user and the internet seems to be the only answer. Therefore, the present invention tends to provide a fragrance emitter used with internet so as to mitigate and obviate the aforementioned problems.
The main objective of the invention is to provide a fragrance emitter, which has an audio frequency decoder to detect the variation of the web site, such that when the audio frequency decoder detected the existence of a specific frequency, the fragrance emitter is activated to emit a fragrance corresponding to the specific frequency.
Another objective of the invention is to provide a fragrance emitter which is able to be used with products such as perfume to promote the popularity of this product.
Other objects, advantages and novel features of the invention will become more apparent from the following detailed description when taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings.